


finally (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: bad language, almost nsfw, kenny is a teasing bastard so nsfw talk"Can I request a modern fluff dad Levi where he has twins (boy and girl) and they keep cockblocking when he’s trying to get lucky so they finally dump them at his mom and uncles place and he finally gets what he wants"female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	finally (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> d/n= daughter’s name  
> s/n= son’s name

clothing flew off in all directions as the couple hurriedly undressed, desperate to feel each other. it had been so long since they had been together in this way, something always seemed to interrupt their alone time, but not tonight. once they were both bare, levi picked up his wife, holding her in his strong arms briefly and kissing her passionately, before his patience snapped and he threw her onto their bed. y/n landed with a bounce, before being pushed into the mattress as her husband landed on top of her, resuming their kiss. they moaned against each others lips, careful not to make to much noise. levi, while still kissing her, used his legs to move y/n’s apart, situating himself between them. he eventually pulled away from her, looking down at her with the same amazement at her beauty that he always had, and always would have.  
“you ready?”  
she nodded eagerly, and he positioned himself in the right place, getting ready to push forward, to end their frustration, when an all too familiar creek reached his ears, “shit”. the sound caused him to leap off y/n, grabbing the covers and hiding their bodies and he landed by her side. seconds later, light from the hall split through the darkness of their room, and two small silhouettes stood in the doorway.  
“mummy, daddy, we can’t sleep” came the groggy voice of d/n, their three year old daughter. she held her twin brothers hand for comfort, something that their parents found adorable.  
“can we come in” s/n continued, his chubby cheeks being visible now that their eyes had adjusted to the light. levi and y/n sighed in unison, although levi’s was much louder. the h/c haired woman rubbed his arm comfortingly as she sat up slightly, careful to keep the covers on her.  
“have you tried counting sheep?”  
“mhm. didn’t work. please mumma”  
damnit. they knew how cute she found it when they called her that, they knew how to get their way.  
“…ok”  
the twins excitedly began to run into the room, heading for the bed.  
“WAIT, uh, you don’t have your teddies” their mother thought quickly, and her children rapidly turned and headed for their room. once they had left, the couple lept out of bed, grabbing their discarded bed clothes and dressed as fast as possible.  
“that was the closest one yet”  
“hmph”  
“i know, we’ll figure something out” she said with a soft smile, but it was 100% for show. she was just as frustrated as him.  
he gave no response, but y/n could sense the mix of emotions in her husband. on the one hand, he wanted to be there for his children, on the other, he wanted to help his wife in a very different way.  
they got back into bed as the door re opened, then closed again, before two little bodies and their respective soft toys, a rabbit and a bear, climbed up the bed and snuggled between their parents, who each wrapped an arm over them, creating a warm cage of hugs. they were asleep in seconds. levi, on the other hand, was awake all night.  
-  
levi held the phone to his ear, listening to the dialing tone as he paced in his office, waiting for her to pick up. his mind was on last nights events. y/n was right, that was the closest they’d come to getting caught, and it took all of his will power to stay calm when the kids interrupted them, yet again. he didn’t want to get angry at them, yes they were brats, but they were his brats, and as much as he would deny it, he was a big softie for them. his thoughts were broken when the woman on the other end finally answered the phone.  
“hello?”  
“hi mom”  
“oh levi! hello son, how are you? how are y/n and the twins?”  
“all good, thanks, how are you?”  
“great, heh, your uncle and i were just talking about you yesterday, oh, KENNY!”  
levi flinched slightly at her scream, and rolled his eyes as he heard the mans voice in the background shout back a “WHAT?”. the two conversed loudly about the man who waited to speak to his mother again.  
“tell the brat i said hi”  
“heh, kenny says hi”  
“i heard. look, i know you haven’t seen the kids in a while, and they always have a good time with you, would it be ok to drop them off at yours after work tonight?”  
“yes, yes definitely! i’d love to see them, what time will you pick them up?”  
“about 10 tomorrow morning if that’s ok?”  
“of course! oh i can’t wait!”  
“tch”  
levi finished the call and continued with his work, trying his best to keep a smile off his face. a win win, they would get to spend time together, and he and y/n could finally enjoy a much needed child-free night, he texted her the good news while grabbing the next stack of paperwork to complete.  
-  
the door opened to reveal a beautiful black haired woman who was met with screams of delight from the two small children.  
“GRANDMA!” they exclaimed as they rushed forward into her arms that wrapped protectively around them as soft kisses were planted on their heads.  
“hello dears! it’s so great to see you! come in, come in, it’s freezing out here!” she ushered them through the door, beckoning their parents after them.  
“oh- um, we-” y/n began,  
“we really have to go-” levi continued, but kuchel was having none of it.  
“ oh come on, i’m sure you have time for a cup of tea! come in!”  
a sigh from her son as he begrudgingly steps through the door. fine, ok, she was doing them a huge favor, even if she didn’t know it, the least he could do was stay for five minutes, but not a second more. he kissed her on the cheek before stepping to the side and following after the twins. y/n did the same, and kuchel closed the door behind them.  
“hi uncle kenny!”  
said man looked up from the newspaper, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, before his sister snatched and binned it.  
“i TOLD you not to do that in the house, kenneth, especially not with d/n and s/n here!”  
levi snickered at her use of his full name, and the way he immediately submitted. kuchel was a lovely woman, but she would not take bullshit from anyone, even her tall, muscly thug of a brother. it was amusing to see him cower from her.  
“hey brats”  
“we’re staying for a sleepover!” s/n said excitedly, holding up his small backpack of things he would need for the stay, d/n did the same.  
“so i hear. your grandma hasn’t shut up about it all day”  
“well excuse me for being excited for seeing my babies!” said woman shouted from the kitchen as the sound of the kettle got louder and louder.  
“hi kenny” y/n said, before turning to her children “come on kids, lets go help grandma”  
“okay” they said, rushing to join their mother as she walked out of the room, leaving levi alone with his uncle.  
“so, problems in the sac, huh runt?”  
the shorter mans face threatened to betray him and flush red, but he managed to keep control. he opened is mouth to speak, but kenny cut him off.  
“why else would you call at such late notice for an over night stay”  
“… that’s none of your business”  
“so it’s true. what, can’t get it up?” he chuckled to himself, earning a scowl from his nephew.  
“…never have any time to ourselves.” he mumbled, fully aware of what was coming next.  
“i told you this when you knocked her up, runt! kids do nothing but eat, shit, cry, and cockblock you!”  
“like you would understand, you don’t have any”  
“i had to be here when you were growing up, you know how much money i spent on hotels because i wasn’t allowed to bring girls back here?!”  
“tch. don’t want to know, kenneth” he quipped as he stood to join everyone else in the kitchen.  
-  
levi had never drank a cup of tea so fast, engaging in only the most necessary of small talk as the minutes dragged on and on, he could see y/n getting restless too, he knew they had to leave soon. he did his best to ignore the glances or eyebrow raises from his uncle whenever he would shift position. he glanced at the clock, it had been ten minutes since they had arrived, and enough was enough. his body shot up from the seat quicker than he planned, pulling y/n up with him, before attempting to style it out, earning a snort from the man behind the newspaper.  
“we have to go” he announced too loudly, before adding “ uh, thanks for the tea, mom. and for watching the kids”  
“yeah thank you kuchel, tea was lovely as always.” y/n continued.  
“oh no problem, dears. any time. are you sure you don’t want another cup?”  
“we really have to go, thanks. see you tomorrow, kids” his patience had gone, he was done waiting.  
-  
after everyone said their goodbyes, hugs were exchanged and final thanks were given, the couple hurried out of the house, and levi practically dragged y/n to the car, making her laugh a little at how desperate they both were.  
he didn’t know how many laws he broke on his way back home, but once the car was in park and they ran back to their front door, everything else left his mind. there was only y/n. tonight was the night they’d finally get what they needed, and as their lips connected once more, he had never been so grateful for an empty house.


End file.
